


A Desperate Plead of Escape

by WandererOfVoid



Series: DanganSplatoon AU that I spent too long on [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Splatoon, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot of stuff happens in these three chapters, And this is where the AU takes a deep turn, Chiaki is Agent 8, Danganronpa/Splatoon Crossover AU, Gen, Inkling!Hajime, Inkling!Nagito, Munakata is here and he's Agent 3, Not exactly happy with that but it works in the context of future parts, OE is hard to write, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, Octo!Chiaki, Trick or Treat Splatfest happens, Yes this takes place in the Octo Expansion, also almost everyone is probably out of character here, ngl this part is literary weaker than the others and I know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererOfVoid/pseuds/WandererOfVoid
Summary: As the city of colour prepped for festivities, a hidden world below the seas bought forth a new dawn for a lone Octoling. Tasked with a mission by a estranged telephone and alongside a legendary inkling captain as an escort, Agent 8 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon traversed forward in the underground labyrinth of stations aboard a train.However, alone as they may be on the train of strange occupants of the deep sea, they have the voices of Pearl and Marina, aka, MC_Princess and DJ_HyperFresh guiding them. The DJ also gave Agent 8 a very bizarre name… Chiaki Nanami.Now named as Chiaki, Cap’n Cuttlefish now follows along with that name -but insists on calling her Agent 8 around other agents.Test after test… failure after failure… the octoling girl never stopped. Her pale pink eyes sparkled with new found energy as she gathered mem cakes and tokens from completing her challenges. All the while, gathering the four thangs and remembering more and more about the confrontation that led Chiaki into this place.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's Octo-ber so I thought to post this now, I hope y'all enjoy this one. And who knows, maybe, just maybe, I'll post the third part of this AU if this gets positive reception. I do always appreciate comments and critique on my works, that way I can improve my evergrowing skill.

All the octoling could remember was a fight brewing between her and Cap’n Cuttlefish’s protege… Agent 3. She didn’t know what occurred during that fight… only the music that blared in the arena the two fought in. The Calamari Inkantation… the song of the heavens that ebbs itself into the DNA of Octarians and Inklings alike. The song that both of his granddaughters performed during the fight between Octavio and Agent 3.

Chiaki mentally kicked herself. (_ What was my past self thinking? Going tentacle to tentacle with the inkling who defeated Octavio in his own space._) She glanced down the aisle of the train, seeing Cap’n Cuttlefish engage conversation with Iso Padre, the isopod who appraised her small gartering collection of mem cakes. Mem cakes were lost memories that took physical form, according to him.

So far, she had collected half of the set from each of her tests. She had been putting off the search for the four ‘thangs’ to gather the mem cakes to hear more from Iso Padre. Even so the train conductor, C.Q. Cumber, was urging her to fulfill the telephone’s request of collecting the four thangs to go to the promised land.

Even Cuttlefish chimed in on that from time to time. Chiaki knew from the chatlogs Marina and Pearl would send her that he misses his granddaughters dearly. Chiaki sighed, glancing at the holographic screen of her CQ80 at all of the stops and stations she had yet to complete. The four thangs had been located as the dots on the screen blinked at her. Urging for her to collect them and go to the surface.

The train’s tunes slowly ebbed into her mind. (_...I’ve been putting this off for a while now… I better do it then…_)

* * *

She made frequent stops to and from the Central Station to the places which housed the thang she needed to collect. “I’m surprised kiddo! You are collecting the thangs now… was there-”  
“There was nothing sir… I will collect more of the mem cakes after I’m done.”

“So… you want to come back here even after going to the surface.” Chiaki looked at her lap. “...I just feel like some things haven’t been… resolved yet, in my mind. My missing memories, how I can never seem to reach them no matter how close they seem…”

Cuttlefish frowned. “I see… you wish to remember the past so you can move forward with confidence. I don’t see an issue with that! You do you!” The captain exclaimed, startling Chiaki. “W-Wait, you mean it?”

“Of course! I’m not going against your decision. As I said before, any fan of the Squid Sisters is a friend of mine!” The octoling smiled, her tentacles wiggled happily. 

* * *

“Congratulations, number 10,008! The door to the promised land will now open!” The telephone sparked to life, the lever on the side of the contraption spun wildly as an ominous wind picked up. The drawing Cuttlefish had done of Agent 3 was blown off the telephone as purple sparks started to ignite the metal telephone. The back of the telephone was ripped off as the four thangs levitated. The lid of the contraption tore the phone off the pole it sat on as it levitated on top of the glass jug. 

The door of the strange device opened, revealing multicoloured lights. “Please, step right inside! Here we go! Don’t be shy!” The phone exclaimed. The captain smiled. “Home sweet home-here we come!” Suddenly, the blades above the jug came to life, and almost immediately did Chiaki realise… _ she was tricked. _

She banged on the glass back to back with Cuttlefish. The sound of dull thuds hitting against the glass and the rotations of the jagged blades above them rang through her ears.

Until…

-_ SMASH! _-

Chiaki stopped. Looking up to see a short-tentacled inkling smash through the glass. A mush-cut held securely between a pair of glowing headphones. “Agent 3…?!” Chiaki quietly exclaimed as the inkling tumbled into the blender and broke the telephone off of the lid. “Holy mackerel-we made it!?” Chiaki shook her head and looked around. Glass was everywhere, the bigger fragments surrounded her and the captain behind her.

The captain gasped. “Agent 3?! Is that really you? Where have you been?!” The agent in question was teetering on the brink of unconsciousness, a device akin to Chiaki’s CQ80 fell from his hand. “Ah, fish sticks! This ain’t good. Agent 3 is out cold…” Cuttlefish mumbled. “Wait, that’s… an employee model CQ80!” Marina’s voice chimed from Chiaki’s CQ80. “Give me a sec…”

A moment of silence until - “Jackpot! I think these are blueprints to the entire Kamabo Co.’s test facility! Agent 8! Cap’n Cuttlefish! I think we can use these to get you guys outta there!” 

“Are you squiddin’ me?!” The captain exclaimed wildly. “I knew you’d come through for me, Agent 3!” He added in a bittersweet tone. “For starters, it looks like you’ll want to head up through that hole Agent 3 made.” Marina chimed as the captain turned to Chiaki. “I should wait here until Agent 3 wakes up. No squids left behind! You go on ahead.”

The agent nodded. “Stay safe Captain.” Chiaki mumbled, as she transformed into her octo form and jumped through the hole.

* * *

** _Coccyx Phase _ **

It was established that Chiaki didn’t have a weapon and that there were enemies ahead. However, by a stroke of luck, there was her colour ink spread around the place. A good thing she learned how to sneak through enemy lines with that ink. All was silent as she carefully travelled through the narrow inkways without alerting enemies.

* * *

** _Villi Phase_ **

Marina detected a strong weapon signal from this place. A place which consisted of three doors. One was locked behind a key, another was locked behind an activation switch, the other was unreachable as of not having a weapon to ink turf the wall to climb it. The first door contained a whole lot of Inkrails and Octomissiles, upon reaching the key that was blocked by an Octosquash was this place unlockable. Chiaki recieved a can containing the Splat Bomb sub weapon. 

Using this, she unlocked the second door. Which contained ink propellers, Octo Hurlers and the Octo Shot weapon. Using this, she cleared the final door. Which had more inkrails and a lone Octo Sniper positioned in front of a door. Chiaki weighed her options, and took them in stride. She defeated the sniper and made it to the next area.

* * *

** _Belly Phase_ **

Containers and pipes filled and/or spilling water surrounded the area as specimen tubes transferred from ink pools to water pools. Chiaki slowly and steadily made her way to the goal, jumping across and swimming in inked up platforms. Defeating an Octo Missile at the end of the phase. 

* * *

** _Intestinal Phase_ **

Landing into the next phase showed a linear path for Chiaki to traverse. A path, in which, was littered with ink lasers protroding from walls.

Avoiding each trap of lasers proven to be difficult for the Octoling as Marina and Pearl often chimed in. However… the captain was silent, taken by the telephone?

Chiaki always wondered about how a phone would spontaniously grow legs and kidnap an old man. But the conclusion was soon drawn… Agent 3 was with Cuttlefish. (_Did the phone do something to him? _) All her worries had to be put aside as she hurriedly made her way to the next phase.

* * *

** _Diaphragm Phase_ **

A mission to get the power core for the elevator seen in the blueprints of the facility. It required Chiaki to gather eight data points to unlock the locks that surrounded it.

It was… a challenge. Chiaki was not used to using the Inkjet, at all. It took a while for her to figure the controls -with Marina’s help- for her to splat the defending ‘octarians’ guarding the locks. Octo Snipers sat at the top of the stage. She shot both of them to unlock the seventh lock -as they guarded a data point. Underneath that lock were a bunch of Octo Shooters -in which she shot to get the last lock opened. As soon as the power core was freed, it flew upwards. Chiaki unequipped the Inkjet and followed it into the next phase.

* * *

** _Peristalsis Phase_ **

Chiaki had one thing to do, guide the power core to the access point for the elevator. Easier said than done, they say. An onslaught of octarian forces nearly done in the power core but was often revived at the next checkpoint. She tuned out Marina and Pearl as she focused on defending the core.

All the way until the end, where she reached the next and final phase of escape. The elevator was powered up… so she was able to advance to the promised land.

* * *

** _Spinal Phase_ **

Something didn’t seem… right. As Marina and Pearl chatted in the radio, Chiaki stood on the lone checkpoint in the middle of the oversized elevator. (_What could they need for an elevator to be this… large and spacious? _)

-_ CLUNK _-

The elevator stopped as Chiaki stood up. “_Who’s up there? _ ” Pearl’s worried voice asked as the octoling stood up to face whoever was up there. _ "That’s Agent 3! But…_” Indeed, it was the inkling boy with the mush-cut from before, that saved her and Cuttlefish. The old captain was tied up at the bottom of the UFO. “Agent 8? Help meeeeeee!” His voice echoed across the facility.

Agent 3 turned to face Chiaki, she couldn’t help but gasp as something flashed before her eyes. The inkling’s eyes were… glowing, a large pile of glowing teal goop stained half of his face. “Agent 3’s mind was hijacked by that crazy phone!” Chiaki readied herself as the agent dropped down and turned completely teal as a Splashdown occurred. Clearly talking wasn’t an option as the agent unleashed a Curling Bomb Rush almost immediately.

After breaking his armor, Agent 3 jumped back to the UFO and super jumped back into the fight with a Splashdown and immediately activated a Baller. After breaking through the ball and splatting the agent, he super jumped back to the UFO.

Next time he respawned, he didn’t superjump, rather… used a Sting Ray special to try and eliminate her. Chiaki tossed a bomb towards him. It exploded and splatted him.

Thinking the fight was over, she exhaled…

Until she heard a shooting noise and immediately saw Agent 3 coming after her with a Splashdown. Chiaki swam and inked as fast as she could away from the rampaging Agent 3 before she delivered the final blows and cleansed the goop from his face.

* * *

“Will he be okay?” Chiaki mumbled as Cuttlefish cradled Agent 3 in his arms. “He’s been the agent that pushes things too hard, he will wake up soon. However, outside of that… I’m not too sure.” The octoling hummed as she carried the boy on her back up the ladder to freedom. The smell of salt, the winds flowing through her tentacles… it was surreal to Chiaki. Taking in the surroundings around her, a sunset on a city horizon as the skies darkened to a deep indigo. 

She was… finally free. The underground was a quirky place to travel through… she exhaled. (_It seems all too real to be… real._)

“Agent 8!” She turned to see a large armada of helicopters. Pearl and Marina on the glowing neon helicopter. “We got you!”

* * *

The captain engaged a rap battle with Pearl upon being hoisted onto the helicopter. Chiaki was unamused, glancing to the unconscious agent behind the old man to make sure he hadn’t awoken to the random rap battle. (_What a strange way to celebrate a victory... but I'll take it. I'm just glad that we're... okay..._)

Marina shook her head and sighed happily... until she gasped out in shock. “Guys…? Are you seeing this?”


	2. The Fight for Freedom and to Experience the Freedom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki fights for the city she wants to be apart of, and then experiences it after her victory.

“A… A HUMAN!” Cuttlefish shouted as Chiaki stared at the statue that rised from the ocean. The phone, the one that gave her the taste for freedom and almost betrayed her as well as forced Agent 3 to fight her… was controlling the weaponized statue.  “Agent 8! We need you to cover that statue with ink!” Marina shouted. “Don’t worry! My hyperbombs are prototypes but they will help you!”

Pearl nodded. “If that still doesn’t work, I’mma get my voice ready as it’s about to get shella lit!” Chiaki nodded and superjumped to the statue. Marina briefly explained her plan to the octoling, who started to turf that statue as the bombs dropped.  ( _ To save Inkopolis… to secure my and everyone’s future on the surface! _ ) She started turfing the hyper bombs at their time limits as Marina instructed while Cuttlefish lived his role to be the hype man.

All the while, Marina and Pearl’s music played in the background. 

As the one minute mark struck, the last set of bombs were unleashed onto the statue’s head and crown. Chiaki hummed and jumped onto the grind rails, striking each of the bombs until the last second.  The rails vanished, she was left free falling until a helicopter caught her fall. She superjumped back to Pearl and Marina’s helicopter as Commander Tartar (the phone) prepped to fire his weakened laser.

Pearl jumped down and gave Chiaki a thumbs up. “Leave it to me!”

She got out a Killer Wail. “Ay yo statue!” She proclaimed beforehand. The statue fired and Pearl screamed. “BOOOOOOOO-YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

Her scream outdid the laser, blasting through the statue and thoroughly sinking the vessel. Marina hugged Pearl and Agent 3 woke up… Chiaki helped him stand up.  “I’m sorry… about before.” She mumbled as Agent 3 hummed, his eyes were cold. “...easy now Agent 3, she’s been cleansed by the Calamari Inkantation all those years ago.” The captain mumbled as the boy huffed. 

“I hope you can find a life in Inkopolis City. However… if I hear of a wrong-doing from you, you know who will be chewing you out.” Chiaki shook her head. “...violence against race is wrong. We are… all one of the same.” She held her head high.  “So please! Let’s be friends!” Agent 3 looked confused as Cuttlefish chuckled. “Time to return home now… this old man would do with a nice dinner and a nap.” Agent 3 sighed. “Same as always Cap…”   
“Same stubborn Kyosuke.” Marina choked. “Wait… Agent 3 is…  _ the _ Kyosuke?!”

“Indeed. I’ve been watching you since you emerged from that Mountain.” Agent 3 stated as Pearl hummed. “Really now?”   
“I wouldn’t be surprised… however, it’s a long story. Best we go home and rest.” Cuttlefish mumbled, turning to the yawning Chiaki beside him.

* * *

Kyosuke had a wife to go home to whilst Cuttlefish returned to the cabin to see his granddaughters. Pearl and Marina took Chiaki to Inkopolis to crash at Pearl’s house.  “...the night sky looks pretty.” Chiaki mumbled as Marina smiled. “It does beat the artifical skies underground right?” She asked as the octoling looked at her. “I… don’t remember much before Captain Cuttlefish found me.”

“Wait really?” Pearl asked. Chiaki nodded. “When Marina called me… Chiaki, something clicked in my head. Did we… know each other?” The tall octoling frowned.

<strike> ( _ This is my underling Nanami Chiaki, she was placed under my care by DJ Octavio. If anything were to happen, you are tending to her, Marina Ida. _ ) </strike>

“...we did briefly, when I was working on machines.” Marina murmured tiredly. Pearl yawned. “I’m exhausted… we’ll set a bed and some clothes aside for you, Agent- I mean…  _ Chiaki _ .” The albino inkling ruffled Chiaki’s tentacles with a small smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Marina woke up Chiaki. “Hey… good morning, did you sleep well?” The little octoling mumbled tiredly as a response. Marina giggled lightly and gave her a little nudge.  Chiaki sat up as the DJ handed her a folded purple hoodie, a skirt and a pair of N-Pacer CaOs. “Here, don’t worry about the other inklings. As of the fight, more Octolings have been surfacing.” Marina stated excitedly.

“Hey! Marina! We’re going to be late!” Pearl’s voice shouted as the octoling smiled. “I have to go now, be careful and make sure to contact us with your phone in your hoodie okay?”   
“Marina!”   
“Coming Pearlie!” Chiaki nodded towards her as Marina gave her a hug and the other octoling wished her luck.

* * *

Chiaki stood in the mirror, adjusting her purple hoodie in the reflection. “I should head back to the Deep Sea Metro… there are so many things I want to discover about myself. My fragmented past… also that image that I saw on… Agent 3.”

<strike> _ Piercing red eyes, a stern and sour grimace across the face, six long tentacles swaying in the ominous breeze. _ </strike>

( _ Just… who was that…? _ ) She grabbed her phone and stared at it. It was a strange device, but something she could work with. She had kept her CQ-80 from the conductor of the metro. Leaving the house and locking the door behind her, she put her hood up to hide her tentacles and moved towards Inkopolis Square.  The trek was confusing as she often relied on the directions on her Cephla-phone. She stood at a crosswalk from the square, noting the amount of roadworks going around the place.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her and collapsed onto the ground. She turned to see a white tentacled inkling, groaning in pain. “Are you okay?” She asked as the boy slowly stood back up.  “Ah sorry… I’m supposed to be meeting with a friend for Grizzco Shifts. But I overslept, dashed here and…” The boy stopped his rambling as the girl tilted her head. “I'm looking for… the metro station?” She asked, timidly.

“Metro Station? Ah! That’s in the Square! I can take you there if you needed directions!”   
“No, just… where?” She asked as the boy hummed. “To the right of the battle tower, that’s where I came from when I first arrived here from Inkopolis Plaza.”

“The Deep Sea… metro?” Chiaki rephrased as the boy hummed. “I heard about that… but I think you can take the train there if you had… a what’s it called…? CQ-80?” Chiaki lit up. “I have one!”    
“Wait really? I’ve never been on the Deep Sea Metro, perhaps you could take me some day?” He asked sincerely as Chiaki hummed. “Uh… name?”

“Why of course! How stupid of me, I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Nagito Komaeda, nice to you…”   
“Chiaki Nanami, nice to... you.” Nagito blinked in surprise, adjusting his green coat. Chiaki realised her mistake and let out a small squeak. “Sorry! Sorry…!”   
“Don’t apologize, I stutter too when it comes to meeting new people.”

* * *

Nagito took Chiaki to the metro station and quickly took off to Grizzco Industries. The two exchanged numbers so they could possibly meet up later. She stared into the abyss of the station.

It was seemingly empty and closed off from the rest of the square. ( _ ...for a bustling square, this place seems so… unpopulated _ .) Chiaki mused mentally as she jumped the gate and entered the station.

* * *

“ _ A new agent to Squidbeak Splatoon?! _ ” Callie and Marie shouted as their grandpa nodded. “Agent 8 is currently scoping out the rest of the Deep Sea Metro, while Agent 3 is spending quality time with his wife.”

Marie looked down. “I should’ve known…”   
“Marie, don’t be-”   
“Not only did I lose Callie… but I lost you grandpa… I’m a terrible agent and granddaughter.” Callie huffed and hugged Marie. “Agent 4 is going to be visiting us shortly… should we tell him about this?”

Cuttlefish nodded. “Agents don’t hide things from each other, it would only cause discord amongst our team.” As soon as he finished that, a white tentacled inkling appeared from the grate across from them.  “Did I… miss somethin- EHHHH!?” The boy noticed Cuttlefish and stumbled back. Marie sniffed. “Agent 4.” She began, gaining composure. “...this is our grandpa, the leader of our little team, Craig Cuttlefish.”

The old man did the peace sign. “Yep, that’s right! It’s good to finally meet the Agent 4 I’ve been hearing so much about.”  Agent 4 blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Good news for the Squidbeak Splatoon! We have a new member! Agent 8 -but she’s out exploring the Deep Sea Metro or something like that.” Callie mumbled as Agent 4 blinked. 

“Agent 8…?”   
“Ah yes… you reminded me.” Cuttlefish mumbled.

…

…”AN OCTOLING!?”

* * *

Chiaki completed the leftover tasks all according to C.Q.Cumber’s orders and was rewarded with 30,000 C.Q points. An ominous clicking noise filled the tunnels of the metro.

“ _ I take it you wish to return to the central? _ ” The little cucumber stated as Chiaki gave Iso Padre the last set of her mem cakes to him. “Yes… there is something I need to do there.”  The train ride was long and anxiety driven. At last… her memories were returning, but that fateful day all those years ago remained foggy and that face she saw on Agent 3 was obscured by thick clouds of darkness.

The face still haunted her, the distorted voice of the owner ringing in her ears. Until… she found herself on the battlefield of that fight.

Agent 3 superjumped down and landed with a splashdown. Chiaki readied her Octo Shot and readied for battle. 

Agent 3’s body was vivid, yet foggy like a dream. His eyes were poised on her position, his shots broke her armor more times she cared to count, splatted her more times she could count.

The pattern was figured out on her twentifth try and in the end… she defeated him.

* * *

She gasped and woke up on the stopped train. “ _ You alright kid? _ ” Iso Padre asked, shooting her a slightly concerned look. “A-Ah… I’m fine…”

( _ In fact… I feel better than fine. That day… the day in which Agent 3 and I fought… I remember it. _ ) Before she knew it, tears fell from her eyes. “I remember… I remember it!” She exclaimed through a choked sob.

A nudge on her shoulder caused her to turn to face… “Agent 3?” The man said nothing and gave her something, a golden hairclip. “Agent 1, 2 and 4 are waiting to meet you. I already met Agent 4… but I think you need to explain to them about the whole situation.”  Kyosuke held her hand gently. “You aren’t like the rest of the octarian army… so I will stop watching you from now on, knowing that you are safe with the other inklings.” With that, the agent left the train and superjumped away.

Chiaki left the train as it moved back into the tunnels. She watched the train go and turned to the lockers at the end of the platform.

The 8th locker was open… a note left in it.

* * *

The octoling left the station and made her way to the grate that led to Octo Canyon, a location written in the note she read in the metro. ( _ ...I regained my memories… yet that one face… _ )

<strike> _ Nanami Chiaki. Failed once again. How dull… _ </strike>

Chiaki shivered. She entered the grate and slipped through the pipes.  The small team of Squidbeak Splatoon glanced towards the grate as another being emerged from it. Cuttlefish smiled. “Agent 8! You finally made it!”

Agent 4’s jaw dropped. “Wait… you’re…” The octoling blinked towards Agent 4 as the two pointed to each other. “ _ Nanami!?/Veemo?! _ ”

“Huh? You two know each other? Even better.” Marie murmured as Chiaki started trembling. Cuttlefish frowned. “We won’t hurt you 8.”

“B-But-” Callie hugged Chiaki. “Awww she’s so cute! Can we keep her!?”   
“Callie… not too clingy now…” Marie mumbled. “Plus, you’re currently with DJ Hyperfresh and MC_Princess… they accept you for what you are.” Cuttlefish added.

Chiaki sniffed. “So… aren’t going to…”   
“Of course not! We’re agents! Friends!” Callie exclaimed as the octoling started sobbing. Agent 4 approached the two and hugged Chiaki.  Marie ended up joining after recieving the ‘cuttlefish eyes’ from Callie.

* * *

“So you remember what happened?” Chiaki nodded. “However… there’s one thing I can’t remember… a face behind black tentacles.”   
“You mean… Marina right?” Nagito asked as Chiaki shook her head. “...they had red eyes, emotionless face… but that face… it scares me.”

Cuttlefish looked down. “I don’t know of a soldier of that appearence… I should ask Octavio about that.” Marie stood up. “In the meantime, isn’t there a splatfest coming up?” Chiaki tilted her head. “Splatfest?”

Nagito gasped. “You… never went to one?” Chiaki shook her head. Callie grinned. “You two should team up!”   
“B-But… I’m already going with a friend!”   
“Then make it a three person team!” Callie exclaimed as Chiaki hummed. “Need to ask Marina and Pearl for details…” Nagito nodded. “Maybe you can start turf wars first and see how you go in that field.” The octoling nodded. “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not great in fighting scenes in literature, still am not to this very day!


	3. October Festival of Tricks and Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebratory Halloween chapter for y'all, and this chapter is the sole reason why I was waiting to post this in October. Not because of the Octo Expansion, just this chapter. Where our protagonists are fighting on Team Treat in the Trick or Treat Splatfest. Also known as, Chiaki's first Splatfest.

Marina found it adorable how Chiaki found a friend so quickly, and completed the Deep Sea Metro for Kyosuke to give her his prized golden toothpick. Ever since that day, Chiaki had been meeting up with Nagito and jumping into matches with random inklings and sometimes, octolings. Causing her to meet Kimura and her two inkling friends, Ruruka and Izayoi.

The two stopped at an arcade and played games together, until Nagito checked his phone. “Oh! Hajime is free! Now would be a perfect time to meetup with him!” Chiaki finished her game and turned to Nagito. “Hajime…?”  
“Oh! He’s a friend of mine. He’s going to join us for the Splatfest matchups. I really wanted you to meet him so we could organize strategies for the stage rotations!” Nagito glimpsed at his phone. “Hajime is at Crusty Sean’s van. I guess we can talk over food.”

* * *

Chiaki put on her hood to not scare Hajime, as she didn’t know him well enough. “Hajime!” Nagito called over to the inkling boy who stood in front of the van, drinking from a plastic cup. “Nagito?”

“Sorry I’m so late! But I bought a friend with me!” Hajime glanced towards the octoling and hummed. “I’m Hajime Hinata. You are?”

Chiaki found herself lost in the boy’s eyes, unable to look away. “M-My name… is… Chiaki Nanami!” She introduced shakily. For some strange reason, she felt… intimidated. She never met other inklings aside from Kimura’s friends. They were already accepting of the idea of inklings and octolings being together in the same society.

But… Hajime seemed to be a serious type of person. The trio sat down and Nagito talked to Hajime about Grizzco and how they dropped his pay once again. Chiaki attempted to look interested in the conversation, fiddling with the golden toothpick in her tentacles.

Before she knew, her hood slipped and Hajime stopped and _ stared _.

Panic overrode Chiaki as Nagito put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s fine Chiaki, he’s not going to hurt you. Isn’t that right, Hajime?”

The boy just stared at her before nodding quietly. “So you’re joining us for Splatfest right?” Hajime asked nervously.  
“Y-Yes! First splatfest!” Chiaki stammered as Nagito smiled. “We’re going to be a good team am I right? We should probably jump into a few battles to test our skills together!” Hajime nodded with a smile. “I agree!”

Chiaki looked surprised as the panic in her system dulled. Hajime turned to her. “By the way… I like your… hair clip. It’s shiny.” She turned pink from the compliment and stuttered a small “thank you”.

* * *

Putting on a witch’s hat for the Splatfest, Chiaki made her way into the square where the lights sparkled. Pearl and Marina performed above the battle tower’s entrance and all of the inklings and octolings were dressed up in their Splatfest tees and festive accessories. Devil horns with glitter, hockey masks, Piranha masks and Spirit Talismen adorned their faces and heads. Most were wearing helmets and mascot heads and few were wearing witch’s hats, like Chiaki was.

“Boo!” She jumped and turned to see Nagito’s white tentacles tucked underneath a pair of devil horns. “Nagito, you scared me! You should’ve went on Team Trick if you’re this evil!” Chiaki exclaimed as the boy laughed.

“Hajime is coming, he was held up in the makeup department. Also known as… he can’t decide what to wear for the splatfest.” Nagito mused with a chuckle. “Guys?”

The two turned to see Hajime in his Splatfest Tee, holding a Kyonshi hat in his arms. “So you chose that hat?”  
“Is there a problem with that?” He asked as Nagito smiled and placed the hat on Hajime’s head. Chiaki blushed as Hajime raised the talismen on his face to see them. “So are we going in a match up or not?”

“Okay, okay… let’s go!” Nagito grabbed the two by the arms and dragged them to the battle tower.

* * *

The trio were assigned a battle room and were asked to wait for a fourth player to join their team. Hajime readied his Krak-On roller, Nagito got our his Splat dualies and Chiaki pulled out an N-ZAP ‘89. “So just… one more player until we can get matched up right?” Chiaki asked as Hajime nodded. “It would sometimes take a while… depending on what room we’re in.”

“U-Um… I heard you guys needed one more team mate?” The trio turned to see a short tentacled and overall, just a inkling boy. “I’m Makoto Naegi… my friends are… studying abroad so they couldn’t attend the Splatfest. I was… hoping to… go with you guys?”

He was Team Treat as well, wearing a Hockey Mask. Nagito stood up. “You can join us! We’re wanting any player to join us right now! I’m Nagito Komaeda, these are my friends Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami.” Hajime waved towards him as Chiaki nodded towards Makoto.

The boy had a similar style to Hajime, however his tentacle on top was more lax against the top of his head whilst Hajime’s curved slightly. “R-Really? Thank you… all the other teams rejected me…” Chiaki hummed. 

Makoto got out his Splatterscope and nodded towards them.

-_ Tingaling! _-

“A matchup already?” The door closed behind Makoto as the door next to Chiaki opened. Hajime nodded. “Let’s go guys.”

* * *

The matches went on smoothly and Makoto was a lucky inkling indeed with his shots. The team barely fought one of their own, but when they did, it was always a friendly match of Turf War -it was also the time where Chiaki was taught the art of Sea-Partying. When the group reached max ranks, Nagito took Hajime and Chiaki to Skipper Pavilion -when the map wasn’t on the rotation-. Of course, the group promised to stay in touch with Makoto after the Splatfest - “and probably help us with Grizzco shifts!” Nagito proclaimed-.

The trio sat in the pavilion and listened to the chimes of the Calamari Inkantation and the swishing of the waters below. Hajime and Nagito brought something called ‘kusamochi’ to share. Chiaki needed to answer a phone call so she went to got take it in private, leaving Hajime and Nagito in the pavilion to watch the firework show.

“...Hajime? Do you have… feelings for Chiaki?” The inkling sputtered out his kusamochi. “Me? Having feelings for Chiaki? Where did you… get that idea from?”  
“I mean…” Nagito relaxed his back against the wooden fence and hummed. “...during the matches, you actively protected Chiaki when she was about to be splatted by someone, even handling the ambushes like a pro.”

“I did the same with you-”  
“Yes but… it was more common with Chiaki.” Nagito murmured, turning to him. Hajime looked down. “...you said Chiaki lost her memory, right?”   
“Yeah… I did, that she couldn’t remember most of her past but…” Hajime hummed, silencing Nagito.

Chiaki soon came back and Nagito had to go off and call someone, leaving Chiaki alone with Hajime. At first the inkling assumed it was a ploy for the two to get together -it sure felt like a cliche scene from a highschool drama.

However, Nagito truly did leave the two to themselves. “...Hajime?” Chiaki murmured as the boy turned to her. “You look troubled… is everything okay?”

“I’m… I’m fine, thank you.”  
“You look… sad. Did something happen?”

Hajime refused to answer, the two sat in an awkward silence until the inkling swallowed. “So… you don’t memories of the past like Nagito told me, right?”  
“...I can’t remember before Agent 3’s fight…” Chiaki mumbled. “Agent 3 was a hard fighter… but beyond those memories, I can’t… remember.”

Hajime blinked as Chiaki looked down. “I… I see. But… if you met someone from the past… someone that was evil… how would you react?”  
“Confused, because I don’t remember them. I don’t remember why they were evil or why they would hurt people… I would be scared.” Hajime remained silent as Chiaki stood up. “It was… fun. This splatfest, but… I should go now. See you tomorrow Hajime?”

The inkling nodded slowly as Chiaki smiled and superjumped away.

Hajime sat there, the bag of half-full kusamochi sat beside him. “...the fireworks are pretty at least.”

Suddenly, Judd came up to him. “Meow! (Time to go kid, the rotation for this map is about to start.)”  
“R-Right, sorry!” Hajime superjumped away with his bag of kusamochi.

* * *

Upon landing in the square, Hajime looked around at the other octolings and inklings. His hand tightly gripped on the bag of kusamochi. He noticed Chiaki and Nagito speaking in front of Grizzco Industries before disappearing into the building.

He felt… something stir within him. Something… unpleasant. 

Hajime left the square behind, the music drowned out by the throbbing silence of the city of dusk.

The city of second chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to say, I was not kidding when I say this AU is gonna take a drastic turn. I mean, unless you want more of this AU that is. Even so, what's wrong with Hajime? Is it linked to Chiaki? Find out in the next part, where it literally goes down the rabbit hole, in which my beta reader now hates me with a passion because of this AU.  
We have not spoken to each other, in two weeks, because of it.
> 
> Please leave your critique below! And who knows, I might post the third part of the AU if this gets more positive feedback. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, nah, I didn't put in the journey till this point. I want you guys to imagine the challenges yourselves and as of completing the Expansion, it's just... so much to write about, but it's all too confusing to put into proper sentences -not like I do those anyways am I right?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it regardless, I'm sorry my lazy butt isn't fussed with writing the challenges from all 80 stations in the expansion...


End file.
